Age 15
by KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: It starts when they meet when they were 3 years old. One moment in their 15th life, drifted their hearts apart. SasuNaru Yaoi continuation from Age 3, can be read apart.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Boys love(it explain everything). No like no read no flame. Bad grammar.

A/n: this is continuation from my story Age 3 but can be read apart. This will all be in Sasuke's pov.

* * *

~Age 15: The Sand Drifted Us Apart~

It was his birthday, so i agreed to stay over his place. We were talking about homework, then Kakashi's love life then one thing led to another. It wasn't my first kiss-it was his first-but it left me giddy and feels like a high school girl.

"_Sasuke..."_

Never in my 15 years old life i ever feel so aroused by voice alone. He was so pure, doesn't understand about sex, let alone masturbate. Living with a devil incarnation-my brother-has it advantage. For example, my parents explain about it when i found Itachi's porn collection-a _gay_ porn collection that he made himself starring his boyfriend, Deidara-.

The oh so innocent kisses turned into not so innocent anymore. Hands flew to any curves. When my hand flew to his pants, he pushed me away-i hit the table side and it hurts so fucking much-telling me to stop. But I was too clouded by lust, I almost rape him-the thought crossed my mind-but when I saw how scared and confused he was, i ran.

* * *

For the next months-three i think-I tried my best to avoid him. When in study session, i sat far in the front, i hate sitting in the front; Kakashi always try at my patience. We don't have P.E. together, so i think i'm safe. Usually, i eat together with him, but when break comes, i ran to the rooftop. He doesn't come there because of some reasons. Karin-red hair demon-, Suigetsu-fishy boy- and Jugo-the animal craker- are the gang that accompany me when i'm not with Naruto. He was the one who gave them the weird nicknames, he always does, while I'm stuck with _Teme_, never once i heard him calling my brother with names. If i asked, he would always said because he was special. Fuck it.

At the end of the third month, Kurama-some red hair dude from Naruto's childhood, i fucking hate him; when he visit the town, Naruto always spend the time with him-destroyed my room. I was doing my homework when he kicked down my door and took out his pocket knife. I was fucking shocked, I called for Itachi-he was standing behind the red hair freak all the time, watching me with his fucking you-deserve-it smirk.-

* * *

"_Uchiha fucker Sasuke. U think u can justwalk away and fuckin' pretend nothin' happened after wat u did to my Fishcake?"_

"_The fuck? Itachi, i want him out!"_

"_Sorry, little brother, but you'll survive, i think"_

"_U fuckin' cunt! I'll make ya bleed. Fuck! I'm so mad rite now!"_

"_whoa! Calm down, Kurama! I don't understand what happenedd"_

"_U hurt my Fishcake, that's what happened, u fuckin' faggot!"_

"_Me? When? I would never!"_

"_Oh yea'? So, avoiding and ignoring him after u raped him doesn't count?"_

"_D-did Naruto told you that?"_

"_No, your brother did"_

"_ITACHI! YOU—"_

"_Listen here u faggot! I don't wan' to hear complain' from the brat anymore. So you bet'cha move ur ass there and apologize or i'll cut off ur dick and sent it to him. Ur choice!"_

* * *

He said my choice, but he was making it more like my third choice would be death. Fuck, all Itachi did was laughing in behind and my parents, they were smiling! The fuck! But anyway, I still went to apologize.

* * *

"_O-oh, Sasuke!" I swear his smile got bigger and his eyes were sparlking when he saw me. He ushered me inside, followed by Itachi and Kurama. "So, what bring you here, Teme? What did Kurama has done this time?" he said jokingly. But then said man glared at him, earning an 'eep' from him. "Eh, why are you glaring at me...?" i took a deep breath and grasped both of his hands into mine._

"_Naruto" i spun my head so fast, taking in the sight of the half-naked guy standing by the door that led to the kitchen._

"_Gaara.." i heard Naruto said softly. Gaara, the new transfer student from Suna Gakuen. Red messy hair, green eyes with dark liner around his eyes and a red-blood 'Love' tatoo on his left of part forehead. My foxy tend to made friends with the most weird kind of person, i once found him eating burger with an old man that speaks with rap. But this is beyond that. Dark feeling bubbled in my stomach._

"_What is he doing here, Naruto?" i growled. The blond blushed, the kind of reaction i love from him, but only if it happens because and for me. He pulled away from me and took place next to the deliquent, they crossed their fingers and stares at each other for eternity._

"_Sasuke, Kurama, Itachi,this is Gaara" the Sabaku bowed. Kurama, for once, act polite, shaking his hand and such while Itachi just stares and I... I fucking growled. I had a feeling where this would lead, a very bad feeling and i'm scared to find out. The next thing he said made my fear becomes a reality, a nightmare i would have to live with for god know how long._

"_Um, so... Gaara and I, we are dating"_


End file.
